A Hoodlum's Advice
by Knight Dreamer
Summary: All Maka wanted was to get away from Soul for a moment. So how did she get lectured on about relationships and pride by a bunch of gangsters who tried to corner her?


**A/N: Well this is my first Soul Eater story, hope you guys enjoy it **

**BTW, I don't own Soul Eater. . . . **

**No hoodlums were hurt in the making of this story. . . . . . . . **

* * *

"Ugh! Soul is an idiot! The biggest idiot to walk in this ever so idiotic planet!" a pigtailed ash blond girl grumbled to herself as she stomped her feet to the gray pavement of Death City. She was currently holding on to a bag full of _Pokey. _The dark clouds swirl above her as if to fit into her mood.

"Oi Maka-chan? Is that you?" a gruff voice called out to the young lady. Maka slightly turned to the voice and found an old man waving to her from his apple stand. Being the polite girl that she was, Maka forced a smile as she went to the old man.

"Hey Mr. Marks." She said as soon as she was near earshot.

"What are you still doing out here lass? It's about to rain, do you even have an umbrella?" the old man looked at her with concern. "Our apartment isn't too far away from here oldman," she let out a soft laugh, "I'd be home even before it starts pouring." She smiled reassuringly.

"Well, if you say so lil' lady. Just hurry up why don't 'cha? It's gettin' dark too, hooligans play around at this hour."

"Sure Mr. Marks, I'm off then."

At least the old man lightened up her mood a bit. Now that she thinks about it, what was the cause of her distress again? Then a flash of white came to her mind. Maka snarled, riiiiiiiiiiiight. Soul Eater Evans, oh how she wish she could burry a dictionary to skull right now. "How dare he! That despicable guy!" and the grumbling began again. Just when she thought her mood can't get any worse, she felt something cold touch her cheek, then her nose, then her shoulder. "Dammit!"

* * *

"Just tell me if she's there!" the albino yelled at his cellphone, well, the one he's speaking to in his cellphone. "I don't fuckin' care if I waste your time! NO! You are not coming here! Look man, I'm just asking if she's there you don't need to come here! I don't need you're _godly _help! What do you mean two minutes? Wait . . . huh? Wait dude don't. . . ." _–beep- -beep-beep- _ah the sweet tone of a dead line.

Soul grabbed a fistful of his natural white hair, convincing himself that going bald over this matter isn't worth it. That girl was an idiot, wait, that girl _is _an idiot. How dare she walk out on him! Especially at this late hour. He glanced out of the window and found it pouring hard. The moon was also out, barely showing his bloody mouth because of the thick gray clouds hovering Death City. He sighed again, letting go of his hair. "Where are you, Maka."

Just then a loud knock was heard outside their apartment door. Soul's eye twitched, oh please don't let it be him. Standing up from the couch, Soul grinded his teeth and opened the door, glaring at another idiot who's grinning widely. Behind the drench man stood a girl holding two umbrellas, one was unused and Soul sighed again.

"ALRIGHT! STAND ASIDE MORTAL AND BOW DOWN AS YOUR GOD ENTERS YOUR PITIFUL ABODE!"

"'Sup 'Star." Soul grudgingly stepped aside as his best friend entered followed by Tsubaki who smiled at him apologetically.

"So what did you do to Maka this time?" the blue haired lad asked as he sat down to the couch.

"Don't put your dripping but on my couch you moron!" Black*Star was thrown to the ground, letting out a loud 'hey'. "And I didn't do anything! She just suddenly went berserk and stormed out of the house 6 hours ago and didn't come back!"

Tsubaki raised a delicate brow and eyed Soul warily, "Suddenly?"

Soul growled, "FINE! Maybe . . . just maybe I said some things. But she should be used to my way of speaking by now, right?" he looked at his two visitors whose staring at him disapprovingly. "I mean c'mon! We've known each other for years!"

This time it was Black*Star's turn to sigh, "And what exactly did you tell her, peasant?"

The albino glared at him for the peasant bid, but gave up and just gave them his excuse.

* * *

"Oh, look at what we have here." A deep voice chuckled followed by other deep laughter.

Maka looked up to see about a dozen of big meaty men surrounding her. She was currently taking shelter in front of a boutique using the structure's cantilever to shade her self from the rain.

"What's a fine young lady doing out in a place like this?" one of the thugs said whilst walking closer to the young meister. Maka sighed and pointed up the dark sky, "In case you still haven't noticed, it's raining . . . hard."

The men whooped and whistled, "OH! This lil' lady here got some spunk. "One of the thugs grinned. "Why don't you come with us and we'll chat a bit while waiting for the rain to calm down." Another man came dangerously close to her and held out a hand, "We're a bunch of gentlemen after all, eh?"

Maka's eyes narrowed, she's starting to reach her limit. She's really _really_ getting pissed off. Then when she think about it, what could go wrong? She knows that it's not really healthy for a young girl such as herself to talk to hoodlums, let alone go with them. But like she said, what could possibly go wrong? She's bored anyways, and standing alone in a cold night in front of a weird boutique isn't really a good option either. Scratch that, it _is_ a good option, well, better than hanging out with thugs that is. Alright, she made a decision. Looking up to stare at the men surrounding her she smiled brightly and sighed.

"Sure, why not."

Oh what the hell is she doing with her life? Then again, this will put her mind out of some wretched albino. She heard the men laugh and some bystanders stare at her with horror catching some of their words, _"what is that girl thinking?" _and _"should we tell the police?" _and something pissed her off _"women always have to be protected, huh?" _she doesn't need a freakin' protector! She'll show them. Oh she'll show them alright! Again, she faced the laughing men who seem to have taken interest in her attitude.

"So where are we going?"

The men stopped laughing and stared at her weirdly, "Whoa, you really wanna come with us huh lil' missy? Yo Fred! She's really coming with us!"

The man called Fred walked closer to Maka and asked, "Ya sure there young miss?"

What kind of gangsters are this people? Who would ask their victim if she wanted to come with them? Wow, sure she's only seen on tv how gangsters would just pick up a young girl and rob her, or threaten her, or kidnap her, or . . . or something bad, right?

"I thought you guys are hooligans?" Maka asked spitting out the last word.

Fred started laughing nervously, his meaty shoulders shaking with every heave of breath, "Well yeah, we are . . . uh, a little help here, George?" he stared, oh please don't let it be a pleading look, at a man more muscular than Fred with tanned arms and blue hair, huh, reminds her of an idiot she knew.

George sighed, what's up with all the sighing this day, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well see here lil' miss, it'd be a lie if I told you that this is the first time we cornered a young lady, but the ones before you always run away even before we could get a five feet radius. You're the first one who actually said yes, and we have been in this business for years!"

Maka gritted her teeth, "So you haven't done a real crime in those years?"

"Well we did rob some banks and stuff."

"And you never succeeded in kidnapping someone? Please don't tell me you don't know what to do now?"

"Well, this is the farthest we've gotten in this scene. We really haven't thought through what we'd do next." Fred looked down a bit ashamed.

Maka exhaled loudly, which doesn't really differ from sighing, and looked at the pitiful gang in front of her. She cannot believe she's doing this, "Why don't we start by bringing me to your hide out?"

Murmurs began to erupt from the gang, "That's not actually a bad idea, alright! Let's go lil' miss!"

Maka sighed for the nth time followed the gang, they really are stupid. What kind of hoodlums would put their hostage behind them without even gagging or binding her! Soul's gonna hate her for this, well, not that she cared anyways.

Behind her were azure eyes following her every step, the owner of those eyes tucked a blonde hair behind her ear and dialed onto her phone before placing it in her ear while balancing her umbrella to her other hand.

"Hey, Kid, you said Soul's looking for Maka right? Yeah, she's having a date with a dozen of big meaty tanned hoodlums."

* * *

This is so not cool! He's seen actors in tv run in the rain they look cool with how their hair seems to sway back as they speed off, but Soul's hair isn't really doing any of that. It's cold and really uncomfortable how his hair uncooly –if that's even a word- stick to his forehead and how his clothes seem to get heavier with every step. And did he already mention that it's freakin' cold!

After Death the Kid called him and told him that Liz saw Maka being cornered by a gang he wasted no second to find her, heck, he didn't even used the door and jumped out of the window with Black*Star and Tsubaki yelling behind him, asking what was wrong. Balck*Star soon followed him, being a few steps behind Soul and yelling how ungodly it is to ran around Death City under a bad weather. Tsubaki was left behind though, saying that she would contact them if Maka came home.

"Why are we even running Soul?"

Soul gritted his teeth, he doesn't rally want to deal with a whiny Black*Star right now. "Liz saw Maka," was his simple reply. "'said that she's surrounded by hoodlums."

Black*Star scoffed and he would've stopped running if it weren't for Soul whose still speeding off. "That's it? Oh come on Soul! Maka's a tough girl! She can handle it herself right? I mean she punches like a guy! I should know 'coz I'm a victim!" then he paused a little and seems to have realized something, "Not that I was hurt or anything! I'M A GOD! AN IMMORTAL WITH LIMITLESS POWER AFTER ALL! BWAHAHAHAHAHA"

"SHUT UP MORON! You're giving me a head ache! I know that Maka knows how to fight, but what if those gangsters aren't normal people? One or all of them could be a pre-kishin for all we know. Maka can't fight that without a weapon!"

"But do you even know where she is?"

"Kid said that she was last seen in front of some old boutique, there's only one boutique here from what I know."

"Yeah, and we've passed that old store minutes ago."

Soul suddenly stopped running, making Black*Star who was following him slip for a sudden attempt to halt. "We passed by it already?"

Black*Star struggled to get up from his position and dusted the mud off of his pants as if it would do any good. "Yeah, haven't seen Maka or any muscular men besides my godly self though."

"She's not there? Damn it! Then where could she be!" Soul started panicking which is uncool by the way. Colorful thoughts went to his mind. What if she can't take them all by herself? What if she was hurt? What if she . . . oh God please don't let them lay a single finger to his meister or pray tell he wouldn't know what he would do to those thugs. He wouldn't mind being convicted if those guys even dared scratching Maka's porcelain skin. Damn did Liz just watch them take Maka? Now that he thinks about it, what could a scrawny girl do to save another scrawny idiot?

"Hey Black*Star, where do most gangs live?"

"You mean their hideout?" Black*Star began stroking some imaginary beard and looked at his best friend, "Well from what I've watched from tv they mostly hide in some crappy old wear house."

Soul frowned, "Wear houses are so over rated. We'll search every wear house in Death City."

Black*Star sighed uncharacteristically, "If we ever find them in one of those stinky houses then they must be pretty idiotic to hide in such an obvious place." He placed his hands behind his head and started following Soul.

* * *

"So that weapon of yours just keeps underestimating you? That's just ungentlemanly!" one of the thugs which she later knew as Criss, started complaining as if he was the one insulted by her weapon.

Maka giggled, she didn't know how she could even relax at this old wear house which the gang called as their precious home. Yes, they said _home_ instead of hideout. What a weird bunch she must say. A bit stereo typical but a wear house may be the best home for these guys. They even designed the interior well; very homey if she described the feeling she had once she stepped inside.

"Yeah, he told me earlier that I'm just some wimpy girl who can't live without him." Maka frowned at the memory while she gnawed at a Pockey stick like the other thugs. Yeah, she's a polite girl so she shared her other boxes to her new found friends. They've been sipping hot coco for hours. She doesn't know how long they have been talking already; she doesn't even know why she's telling them about her problems with Soul. But it feels nice to have them listen to her. It wasn't every day that someone would willingly listen to her whining. She guessed that maybe these men have nothing better to do with their lives so they settled in listening to a little girl's pitiful story. Funny, they even learned to sympathize with her.

"Well he's just a jerk Maka-chan. But you know what? Maybe he's just feeling weary." George said.

"Weary?" Maka looked at the man inquisitively. "Why would he be weary?"

"Well you see young miss; God created man and designed them to have the highest pride out of every living thing on earth. Aside from pride, men are also gifted with emotions. And that gift made men weak. That's where the work of pride comes in." George chuckled.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Maka stared at him more confused than ever.

"Let's just say that pride is like man's defense mechanism. When his emotions were let out he's scared that you might see his weakness, so he covers it up with pride."

Maka's eyes narrowed, these guys, she's beginning to question if they're really criminals or psychiatrists, "You mean he's insulting me to make him feel good about himself? Isn't that just selfish?"

"Well that's not exactly what I want to say, you see, from the story that you've told us you said that he keeps on insisting that you need someone to protect you, that you can't do anything without him, that you _need _him,"

"You know it's a bit creepy how you remember my every word."

Fred smiled, "He may not look like it but he's a savant."

Maka's eyes widened with amazement. "Really? That's amazing George-san!"

George grinned a bit flustered, "Yeah, well it's really handy yet annoying at the same time to have a long-term memory. Well, anyways as I was saying," the bulky man coughed a bit, "Maybe that Soul guy just wanted to comfort himself. He's probably worried that you'll leave him someday."

Maka gasped, "But I haven't even thought about leaving him! Why the hell would I even do something like that! We're partners!"

The gang smiled softly, "Well you keep on insisting that you could take care of your self without him, maybe it made him feel insecure ya know. As I said, men have the highest pride, they wanted to be depended on, telling them that you don't need his guidance might be a little harsh. Being partners and all, you must be very important to him if he keeps on convincing you to stay by his side."

"He just wanted to keep me . . . beside him?" Maka felt heat creep up to her cheeks. "But I'm not even going to leave him; I just want him to realize that I could also take care of my self. I'm not some baby who needs protecting all the time."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing inside a crappy wear house with a dozen goons! How reckless of you, idiot." A familiar voice said from the entrance. All heads turned to the sudden interruption and found a red eyed albino and a blur haired teenager shivering from the rain.

"Soul" Maka whispered. What is he doing here? With Black*Star even. Wait why is she saying this to herself?

"Soul, Black*Star, what are you guys doing here?"

She felt the gang behind her shift their weight as they observe the man she's been complaining about.

"So you're Soul." Fred looked him up disapprovingly, "You look like some trouble maker to me."

Soul popped a vein oh his head as he started flailing his hands, "LOOK WHOSE TALKING!"

"Heh, a screamer too, Maka-chan, is it even safe to live with a man like that?

"Well, you'll get used to it when you've lived with him for years."

Soul growled. Why the hell is his meister acting so comfortable with these dangerous people? Here he is running around the whole city searching for her just to see her acting all friendly with some hoodlums. Trying to block away his irritation he glared at Maka, "What are you doing here Maka, I've been waiting for you to come home for several hours just to know that you're having a party with some dirty gang!"

Maka returned the glare he's giving her, "Well you're the reason why I'm here in the first place! Besides these guys listened to better than you do!"

"How the hell did it become my fault? If I made a mistake I would know and I would apologize because that's how a cool guy like me rolls!"

"Cool this, cool that, ugh, would you just shut up about being cool 'cause you're totally being lame right now!"

"Lame? How did I become lame when you're the one who dramatically walked out of the house! So over rated, how uncool is that?"

"Well you're the one who told me to go out!"

"What? I did not say that!"

Behind Soul Black*Star walked over to the group asking for some towel and a hot coco. The gang grinned at and gave his request. Sighing contently as he felt the hot liquid run down his throat he grinned widely at the gang and pointed at the two bickering teenagers in front of them, " I never get tired of these two!"

"Well you keep saying that I can't live without you! How highly do you think of yourself huh? I went out longer than intended to show you that I could at least live a day without you!"

"Oh really? Then look at where that got you, in a ware house with a bunch of unknown gangsters!"

"Well at least unlike you they don't act all mighty! They know how to listen!"

"Well you're one to talk! When did you ever listen to me?"

"I always listen to you! And every time you speak the same words would just repeatedly come out of your mouth! You keep on telling me how weak I am! You keep on telling me that I'm useless without you! You keep on making me feel like I'm some worthless being who can't stand up on her own! Every time you talk to me it's like I'm not capable of doing anything without you!"

Soul stared at her wide eyed. He never knew that she felt that way. He never meant to put her down like that, he just . . . he just wanted to . . .

"I never meant it like that." Soul mumbled but considering how silent the place has become, he's pretty sure everyone heard him. "I didn't mean to hurt you Maka. I'm worried. I just wanted to keep you by my side."

Maka fought the heat that was threatening to settle on her cheeks. She huffed and looked anywhere else besides Soul, "You're such an idiot. Why would I even leave you? You'll die if I'm not there so just worry about your self!"

Soul chuckled, "Yeah, I would. It's just that, I'm a Death Scythe now. Like most Death Scythe and older meisters, we would no longer go to as many missions as we do before. We would no longer collect souls like we used to. We have no permanent goal anymore."

"But we still go on missions these days you know?"

"Yeah but it's different. What now? We won't go out hunting souls to make me a Death Scythe. We only go out hunting souls because we're ordered to. Besides, now you could use any weapon you want 'coz you've already completed your task as a meister. I have to at least think of a way to make you stay beside me." He bowed his head, this is so uncool.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"You are so uncool right now." His thoughts exactly! Is she a mind reader?

Soul looked up to Maka whose grinning at him from ear to ear. "Wha?"

Maka walked closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders pulling him closer to her as she slowly slid her hands and entwined them behind his neck. "I thought we've talked about these before? You are the only weapon for me. Got that punk? I won't go on missions without. You must at least promise me the same."

This time Soul can't help but grin, yeah, he will not let another weapon be held by _his _meister, and same goes for him. "Sure, cool guys keep their promises." He was about to lean in to capture her luscious pink lips when they heard howling and whistling behind them. Crap! They forgot about the gang and Black*Star. Maka and Soul let go of each other as fast as they could and stared at the bunch behind them, grinning like idiots.

"Well lass, I guess it's all solved now huh?" Criss went near them and patted Maka's ash blond hair. Soul itched to slap away his hand.

Maka paid no heed though and grinned shyly as she let the buff man ruffle her hair, "Yeah, 'guess so." She looked at the gang behind her who already turned their attention to George and Black*Star who were arm wrestling. She smiled at this, these guys are pretty nice, and she wondered why they ended up being thugs. Soul nudged her arm and mouthed her that it's late and they have to go. She cleared her throat to get their attention, "Yeah uh, guys I just wanted to thank you for giving me a good time today. You made my day. It's sad to say that it's getting pretty late and we should probably go home now." She smiled warmly as the meaty men whooped and welcomed her. They even got Soul and began ruffling his hair.

It finally stopped raining. After getting beaten by Black*Star in arm wrestling, George went and led them out the warehouse, of course not forgetting to be a sport and praised the blue haired lad which resulted in Black*Star's gloating moments. He turned to Maka and smiled, "You kept us entertained lil' lady, hope we somehow helped in your dilemma with white hair over there."

Maka smiled, "yeah thanks a lot everybody." Maka went to grab Black*Star behind his collar and dragged him home whilst the young assassin yelled that his godly muscles were no match for the _wimpy_ muscles of the thugs. Maka waved at them and yelled her goodbye saying that she'll visit again. The gang happily waived good bye to them too.

Soul was about to follow after them when a large hand settled on his shoulder. He looked up and saw George grinning down at him, "you have a fine lady there lil' man, 'better not let go of her."

Soul's smirked and removed the meaty hand so he could continue walking toward his meister who's still dragging a laughing Black*Star, he slightly turned to the gang behind him and his grin widened, "what do you think was the reason for this trouble? Thanks for taking care of her for a while." And he continued down the path of his companions and waived a bit to recognize the bunch behind him.

"Those kids would go a long way."

* * *

When Soul finally caught up with Maka, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Black*Star was still being dragged behind her and was still yelling about his great godliness, which the two learned to ignore over time.

"You sure attract weirdoes, ya know that?"

Maka sighed, "Takes one to know one."

Soul glared at her, "Hey!"

* * *

**Well that's about it ^^ . . . tell me what you think. Thanks for the time I really appreciated it. . .**

**I hope I could've done better though . **

**-Knight Dreamer out. . .**


End file.
